The present invention relates to improved anti-cancer therapies, particularly one targeted towards cells expressing high levels of a ral interacting protein, RLIP76.
Current therapies for human cancers are generally unsatisfactory because of a high rate of failure and excessive side-effects. Side effects are generally significant and result, in part, because few current therapies are targeted to cancerous cells alone. There remains a need to identify targeted therapies that eliminate only cancerous cells and not healthy cells.